Previous findings indicated that a reduction in EEG and clinical manifestations of epilepsy occurred following prolonged EEG operant conditioning. The EEG pattern reinforced in biofeedback studies was a 12-16 cps rhythm over sensorimotor cortex, termed the sensorimotor rhythm or SMR. In the proposed research we will evaluate several questions raised by these findings, before proceeding with a systematic study of biofeedback therapy in epilepsy. In our human studies we will establish the relationship or distinction between the SMR, theta activity, beta activity, the alpha rhythm and the mu rhythm. The following questions will be explored: (1) To what extent can these various rhythms be enhanced through biofeedback techniques? (2)What is the cortical topography of conditioned EEG responses at these various frequencies? (3) To what extent does conditioning of one of these patterns alter manifestations of the others? (4) What are the subjective correlates of trained EEG responses in these various frequency bands? (5) What effect does this training have on baseline EEG characteristics and on sleep patterns in these subjects? This information will provide a basis for the renewed study of biofeedback training on epileptics in which double blind control techniques can be used in the training of appropriate central cortical frequencies.